Coffee Is No Substitute For Waking Up Naked
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Doctor Strangelove// Après une nuit arrosée, Sirius se réveille nu. Et il n'est pas seul. SLASH SBRL.


**Auteur : **_Doctor Strangelove_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes de la traductrice : **

Juste un petit mot,  
En ce jour fameux,  
A vous qui ouvrez vos cadeaux,  
Tranquillement au coin du feu,

Essayez d'avoir au moins,  
Même une minuscule pensée,  
Pour tout ceux qui sont loin,  
De leur famille cette année,

Ainsi que pour ceux qui, pour la millième fois,  
Ont seulement eu le droit,  
De passer une journée de plus, à se morfondre dans le froid...

... Oops, pardonnez-moi pour ce... cette... _CHOSE_, c'est la _première_ et _dernière_ fois que j'écris quelque chose, c'est **promis, juré, craché!** Je me sens d'humeur triste aujourd'hui, sans savoir pourquoi ; mais dorénavant, je m'en tiendrai au bon vieux _Joyeux Noël,_ pour ceux qui le fête bien sûr...

Sinon en ce qui concerne ce petit slash, et bien voilà, je vous livre le troisième et dernier OS du même auteur que _'Kissing Fool'_ et _'The tongue is an excellent aid in CPR'_ que je traduirai! Je vous l'avais gardé au chaud pour aujourd'hui ; en fait il n'a pas officiellement de rapport avec Noël mais je trouve que la scène qui s'y déroule pourrait tout à fait avoir eu lieu un lendemain de réveillon, un lendemain de fête quoi... ;-)

Merci infiniment à ma béta **Gred **de m'avoir fait profiter de ses talents _professionnels_... ;-D Et comme toujours, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir si vous trouvez des fautes ou des transcriptions de mauvais goût! Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette traduction...

* * *

**Coffee Is No Substitute For Waking Up Naked**

**-**

Aaah, la matinée! Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus merveilleux qu'une belle matinée? Une matinée de week end peut-être? Ou bien un lendemain d'examens, après avoir bouclé toutes les épreuves de fin d'année? Et bien notre histoire commence avec un Sirius Black s'éveillant lors d'un de ces lendemains, faisant la grasse matinée dans son lit douillet et- Bah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Oh, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas seul…

_Ah, merde c'est déjà le matin_. Songea Sirius, encore à moitié endormi. _Existe-t-il quelque chose de pire que le matin? Ça vous ruine une bonne nuit de sommeil en un rien de temps, en plus faut que je me paie une gueule de bois carabinée à cause de la fête d'hier soir. Au moins y'a pas d'exams aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être __quand même penser à me lever. Yep. Faut vraiment que je me lève. _Mais Sirius resta allongé dans son lit. _Ok, je vais descendre et me faire un peu de café. Ça devrait m'aider. _Sirius se redressa et commença à s'étirer quand son bras heurta quelque chose. _Qu'est-ce que…?_ Ses mains se mirent à farfouiller son corps et c'est ainsi qu'il se découvrit aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

Son regard glissa sur le corps nu étendu à ses côtés._Okay, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière alors que j'étais bourré. Pas __besoin de péter un câble. J'vais juste- je vais lui dire que c'était génial et je lui enverrai un hibou un de ces quatre. Ouais c'est ça, ça devrait marcher. _Il baissa les yeux afin d'inspecter d'un peu plus près sa dernière conquête. _Bon, elle a pas l'air trop mal. Une silhouette agréable, pas beaucoup de __poitrine, de beaux cheveux châtains. Hmm, elle me dit quelque chose. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. _Comme par hasard, la fille se retourna de telle sorte que Sirius puisse voir le visage de récente sa partenaire. _Oh merde. _Ok, correction, le visage de_ son _partenaire.

Dans le lit de Sirius Black, se trouvait, effectivement, l'un de ses trois meilleurs amis au monde. Et il était nu. Remus Lupin était allongé _nu_ dans le lit de Sirius Black. _Bon, _songea Sirius, essayant de se rassurer quant à sa virilité, _peut-être qu'il n'est pas nu en fait. Tout ce que je peux voir c'est son torse __là. Et moi je dors à poil très souvent. Alors il est possible que Remus soit tout habillé ou en pyjama ou quelque chose dans le genre, qu'on se soit saoulés la nuit dernière et qu'on se soit tous les deux endormis dans mon lit. Attends là, c'est pas mon plumard. D'accord, on s'est endormi dans le lit de Remus. Aucun rapport avec le sexe. Parce que je suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Remus. Je veux dire, je m'en ficherais s'il était gay, c'est juste que ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de coucher avec lui. Et aucun de nous n'aurait forcé l'autre à faire quoique ce soit si on avait été saouls, alors on est sûrement tombés comme des masses et on a fini par s'endormir ici. Parce que si on avait couché ensemble ça aurait été d'un commun accord et comme je ne suis pas gay je sais qu'on n'a rien fait. Ok, voilà le plan, je vais juste jeter un petit coup d'oeil pour m'assurer que Remus porte bien son pyjama et après j'irai me glisser sur la pointe des pieds dans _mon_ lit._

Sirius souleva les couvertures pour examiner Remus. _Bordel. Il _est_ à poil. On est tous les deux à _poil_ dans son _pieu_! Oh merde! Ok, alors écoute mec, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te glisser hors de ce lit, de ramper jusqu'au tien et-_les pensées de Sirius s'enrayèrent lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il venait juste de voir. Il souleva de nouveau les couvertures pour réexaminer Remus, puis son regard glissa sur son propre corps. Puis sur celui de Remus. Et encore sur le sien. _Re-bordel. Ok, d'accord, le fait que je sois à poil dans un lit avec un Remus tout aussi à poil et _vraiment très bien monté_ ne veut pas dire qu'on a couché ensemble. Ou que je suis gay. Pa'ce que je l'suis pas. Alors on a rien fait. _

"Mmmm," marmonna en bâillant Remus comme il commençait à se réveiller.

"Oh, bordel de merde."_Qu'est-ce que je fais? J'ai pas le temps de partir et-_

"Sirius?" Remus était à présent parfaitement réveillé mais il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la situation compromettante dans laquelle lui et son ami se trouvaient, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?" C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa. "Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout nu? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?"

"Je sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas? Je me réveille nu dans mon lit et- attends une minute, c'est pas mon lit ça."

"Ah non?"

"Non."

"Oh. Mon. Dieu."

"Quoi?"

"C'est pas mon lit non plus."

"...Oh, Seigneur."

Ils restèrent immobiles dans un silence de mort pendant quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne se décide à parler, "Est-ce que ton cul te fait mal?"

Les yeux de Remus se mirent à clignoter de surprise, totalement abasourdis. "QUOI?! Est-ce que mon quoi _quoi_?"

Sirius répéta. En articulant exagérément cette fois."Est-ce. Que. Ton. Cul. Te. Fait. Mal ?"

"Non! Le tien, oui?"

"Non, _bien sûr_ que non."

"C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça?"

"Rien. C'est juste que si ton cul te fait mal, alors ça veut sûrement dire qu'on a couché ensemble la nuit dernière."

Remus se contenta de fixer le garçon nu qui partageait son lit, "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais en dessous?"

"Ben, ça pourrait pas être moi. Je ne suis pas gay."

"Mais tu crois que moi je le suis?"

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que tu es… tu sais."

"Non, je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'es pas aussi," Sirius s'efforça de trouver le bon mot, "aussi _viril _que moi."

Remus lui claqua l'arrière de la tête, "Tu sais quoi, moi je crois que tu essaies juste de cacher le fait que _ton_ cul te fait mal. Je parie que j'étais au-dessus et que tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire."

"Ouais ben moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu doutes même pas une seconde qu'on ait couché ensemble. Et rien que ça, ça prouve que j'étais pas en dessous." Puis il ajouta tout bas, "Et puis de toute façon je pourrais pas à m'adapter à cette position."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"... rien."

Remus essaya d'enrouler plus de couverture autour de sa taille, "J't'ai vu en train de me mater sous les couvertures!"

"J'voulais juste être sûr que tu étais à poil!"

"... QUOI?"

"Nan, attends c'est pas ce que tu crois! J'ai juste- Je- On peut laisser tomber le truc là?"

"Ok, d'accord."

Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et restèrent assis en silence. Et ce jusqu'à ce que Sirius ouvre la bouche, "Est-ce que tu as un goût bizarre dans la bouche?" Remus lui lança un regard menaçant, "Fellation." Cette fois il lui jeta un regard furieux, "Laisse tomber. ... Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'une partie de ton corps est gluante ou poisseuse ?"

"Oh, mon Dieu! Pour un présumé tristement célèbre coureur de jupons t'as l'air d'en connaître des tonnes sur le sexe gay ! Moi j'me taille!" Remus commença à se lever pour s'en aller mais Sirius agrippa son épaule. Et puis il la relâcha vivement quand il réalisa que ses doigts étaient en contact direct avec la peau nue de son ami, son ami _mâle_."Quoi?"

"T'es à poil, tu te souviens?"

"... Oh. Exact."

"Et tu es, hum, quelque peu... exposé."

Remus baissa les yeux sur son corps dénudé et le couvrit rapidement, "Bon! On peut vraiment pas rester dans le lit de… peu importe qui toute la journée. On va bien devoir sortir un jour ou l'autre."

"Je sais. Mais je voudrais d'abord que les choses soient claires entre nous."

"Quelles choses?"

"Ben," Sirius remua sa main entre Remus, lui et le lit, "Ça là."

"Et alors quoi?"

"Ben, on a peut-être ou peut-être pas couchés ensemble, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on a dormi dans les mêmes draps et complètement _nus_ ; bref, je voulais juste que tu saches que si je devais coucher avec un de mes amis… ben je serais content que ce soit toi."

"Quoi?"

"Enfin je veux dire, je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es vraiment gentil et prévenant et véritablement beau. En plus, je sais que _jamais_ tu n'en souffleras mot à qui que ce soit."

Remus en resta muet, ne sachant que répondre, "Sirius, c'est adorable. Tu serais assurément mon premier choix si je devais avoir une aventure d'un soir avec un autre homme."

Les deux garçons se sourirent, puis rougirent quand ils se souvinrent de la situation et de leurs mots. "Remus, je..."

"Shh." Remus se pencha au dessus du lit et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Sirius.

"Euh, les gars." Remus et Sirius ouvrirent brusquement les yeux quand la nouvelle voix s'éleva, "… vraiment je suis désolé, ça m'embête beaucoup d'interrompre un aussi beau moment," James extirpa sa tête de sous les couvertures à côté de Sirius, "Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu mes lunettes?"


End file.
